


Not quite what it seems

by DaniDubskia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breakfast, Casseroles, Doctors, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kayaking, Kid Fic, Lullabies, Memorials, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Museums, My first book that isn't a one shot, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outing, Pancakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snooping, Storms, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Things seem to be looking up for our gang. Higgins has found a boyfriend, Rick and TC are dating and our main boys are gonna get married. But what is behind this curtain of normalcy and once it's opened can the group deal with what's found. Or will the truth split them up forever.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Original Character(s), Theodore "T.C." Calvin/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the disclaimer

Please do not leave hate comments because not everything here will be written acurately and some will just be loosely based off of real life. Also there will be a few inaccuracies when writting hawaiian mythology so please bear with me they're for the plot.


	2. 1

As streams of sunlight penetrate the blinds a groan is heard as Gordon Katsumoto looks to the top of his chest to see a perticularly sleepy PI sprawled out. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and gently ran his hands through his hair.

While doing that he grabbed his phone from the night stand, checking the time he saw that it was 7 am already. He wanted to keep laying on the $7000 bed but his rumbling stomach interrupted his plans. He was about to get up until he remembered his predicament.

"Thomas get up" he shook his back

He groaned "No, I don't wanna" sleep heavy in his voice

He groaned back and lifted Thomas's head from his chest and started to trying to open his eyes. After the first 3 attempts Thomas grabbed Gordon's hand pried it away from his face making his head fall back onto his chest.

"Thomas I want breakfast"

"I'll make you some later" he slurred

After rolling his eyes he grabbed the water bottle from the night stand and poured it on his head. For a split second he thought the water stopped and gently levitated on his head before he heard a scream followed with.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

He immediately got his head off his chest and jumped off the bed. Gordon calmly got off and walked to the bathroom to get a towel while Thomas stood on the edge of the bed feeling pissed. Gordon exited the bathroom and was about to approach him until Thomas screamed.

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"I was hungry and you wouldn't get up so I poured water on your head"

Thomas, who was still reasonably pissed, crossed his arms, sat down and asked

"Now what are you gonna do with the towel?"

He didn't answer him verbally but after he sat down next to Thomas and faced him it was clear that he was gonna dry him off. Starting from his shoulders he gently rubbed the bare skin with the towel. After finishing the shoulders he worked his way up and cupped his face followed with a soft kiss to his forehead and with the softest expression he can muster he said.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Thomas's expression softened but he still looked away. Gordon continued drying his head making sure to be careful around the face and started gently drying his hair. After every few strokes he would kiss a different part of his head. After his hair was partly dry he asked again.

"Forgive me?"

He pouted and Gordon pulled him into his arms and continued placing soft kisses on him. After a few minutes of kissing and asking for forgiveness he got a chuckle out of the PI and Thomas returned the hug seemingly in a better mood now. 

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'm going downstairs c'mon"

"Ok but I'm making your bacon extra crispy to make up for what happened before"

After Thomas pulled a bathrobe on his naked body they walked downstairs and they assumed their normal positions of Thomas making food and Gordon making coffee. After Gordon was done with the coffee he put the mugs down on the counter and went outside to grab the newspaper. After being out for 5 minutes he had the newspaper and sat down with his coffee and started reading it. After afew more minutes he got his plate of eggs,bacon and whatever the brown things are.

"What are those"

"These are hashbrowns"

"What the fuck are hashbrowns"

"Don't curse Zach might hear"

Gordon looked around looking for his youngest son but it looks like Thomas was just being paranoid.

"He's still asleep, he doesn't wake up until around 9 on weekends"

"We should really give that boy an alarm"

Gordon, who was still waiting for an explanation on what are hashbrowns asked again.

"Ok but you still haven't explained what are hasbrowns"

As Thomas tried and failed to suppress his laughter he asked back

"How the hell do you not know what are hasbrowns they're a staple of a normal breakfast table"

"Well then your definition of normal is very different from mine"

"But to answer your question they're potatoes"

Gordon was about to question that statement till Thomas cut him off and said

"I'm hoping you know what a potato is too"

Rolling his eyes for the hundreth time this morning he retorted

"Yes I know what it is I'm not an idiot, unlike someone I know, but these don't look like potatoes"

"They're grated potatoes sweetie"

After again rolling his eyes he passed the second coffee mug to Thomas he started digging into breakfast. And as they ate and talked about random topics they didn't realise how fast time passed and now they had to clean the dishes. Before Gordon could reach the dishsoap he was stopped by a caramel coloured hand.

"Y'know Robin installed a new dishwasher right"

"Oh right"

He loaded the dishes and pans into the dishwasher and went back to the counter and sat on his stool to check if he missed any work. After a few minutes of looking on his phone he felt a pair of hands cup his face from behind and pull it up. He saw Thomas pouting and giving his signature puppy eyes and after a few minutes of pouting Gordon relented and asked what he wanted.

"I haven't gotten my morning kiss"

Gordon turned around to face his fiance, cupping his face in his hands he kissed him with tenderness. Thomas returned the kiss with the same passion and captured his bottom lip. After a while of kissing Gordon felt a bite on his bottom lip and let Thomas in. Thr kiss was hunger and softness all rolled up into one after breakfast kiss. After a while of making out they separated to catch their breaths.

"That was nice"

Gordon opened his eyes and just smiled at the statement as his way of agreeing. He won't tell him that he already gave him his morning kiss when they were still in bed but. That can be a secret between us.


	3. Kayaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Zach go kayaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the last chapter

It was now a warm afternoon on the island so our boy decided it was perfect weather to go kayaking with his semi-step son. They made their way to the paddleboat and dragged it all the way to the shore.

"Here's a little tip for you sport if your Kayaking alone make sure to get your boat into 20 inches of water first and then you hop on and also remember at the start of your stroke to coil your body so you place the blade in the water up by your feet and close to the kayak's water line"

The little boy nodded and so they started pushing it into the water. But after they reached 3 inches Zach screamed out.

"We forgot my paddle where is it?!"

After remembering about his newly bought kiddy paddle Thomas ran back inside ,grabbed his paddle and ran back outside in record time. Panting when he got there he handed the paddle to the 6 year old which quickly prompted a.

"Thank chu"

He squeeles on the inside often underestimating how cute 6 year olds can be. Especially his fiance's 6 year old. Thomas told Zach to hop on the boat and pushed it to 20 inches before he got on.

After getting on he made the first stroke and they paddled out to the middle of the cove. He chose today because he knew the water would be very calm so he can which is good for begginer kayaking.

"Where are we going captain"

"To adventure"

"Aye aye captain"

"Hehe you sound like spongebob"

Zach was still abit nervous on how to paddle but after some encouragement he started paddling and saw that the sea didn't swallow them whole he started laughing and enjoyed it alot.

"Tommy Tommy Look I'm Doing It I'm Kayaking!"

"I know buddy I'm so proud of you" his heart became goey seeing Zach so happy doing something that he did with his dad when he was younger. And with the nickname he gave him when he was still dating Gordon.

"Now we're gonna set of for treasure private"

" aye aye captain"

After awhile of kayaking he spoke up 

"Y'know kid when I was your age I also went kayaking with my dad"

"Really?" His eyes widened in excitement to hear another story

"Well not really, when I was 7 I had a rowing machine in my basement and I would use it and my dad would cover my eyes and told me to pretend that I was sailing the seven seas and I loved those times"

"Wow, did you do it"

"Do what?"

"Did you sail the seven seas?"

Thomas chuckled and gave ruffled his messy hair. Back when he first saw the boy, that was when he first came to Gordon's house to help him solve Stanley Tak's murder, he had very thick neat hair that was in a bowlcut. But granted back then he was 4 but after years a year of wooing and courtship and an extra year of dating his father, or mother since he calls him mom, he was 6 now and he managed to convince Gordon to let the boy grow his hair out.

Now it was longer but only reached the edge of his face and it stuck out in odd angles but it just made him cuter. Especially with his big brown eyes that somehow still retained their almond shape. He loved and adored Zach and thought of him like his own son but he won't tell him. He doesn't want him to think that he's replacing his missing biological parent,whoever it is since Gordon won't tell him, so he's taking it slow and treating him like a nephew.

After few more minutes of kayaking Zach decided that he wanted to touch the water so without warning he leaned over and tried to touch the water. Before Thomas could tell him not to upset the balance of the boat it flipped over sending them both into deep water. 

Thomas grabbed Zach pulling him to his chest and whisked him up on to the surface to get some air. After breaking the surface tention he asked Zach

"Jesus christ are you ok!"

"I'm ok" still panting to try and get as much air into his lungs as possible after that whole ordeal

"You can swim right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok that's good now help me get the boat upright"

They were able to get the boat upright and safely get on the boat without toppling it again. After Thomas swam down,got their paddles and got their paddles back Zach pipped up and apologised.

"I'm sorry I flipped the boat I didn't know that would happen I promise it won't happen again"

Thomas could never resist when Zach pulled his little sad face.

"It's ok buddy I just hope that now you know not to suddenly move to the sides when kayaking"

He offered a warm smile and pulled him in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then they started paddling back home. Zach was unusually quiet so he decided to scare him by surprising him from the back.

"POOPIE" He said in a creepy whisper 

Zach screamed and when he realised what he said he started laughing and immediately cheered up

"That's what I like to see now c'mon captain we gotta get home"

"Aye aye private"

Unbeknownst to them Gordon was pacing back and forth in the guest house worrying about his son and fiance's whereabouts and well being. Higgins was also panicked but she hid it incredibly and tried to ping his phone. Kumu spotted something and started laughing out loud which startled Gordon and Higgins wondering if Kumu has snapped

"Guys they just went kayaking see" she pointed to the small brown dot that was moving closer and slightly getting bigger. Gordon immediately dashed to the beach leaving a dumbfounded Higgins and a giggling Kumu.

When the pair reached the shore they were giggling and got off the boat and pulled it to a slightly dryer part of the wet sand. They saw Gordon run at them at full speed and stopped afew centimeters away from them panting as he catched his breath.

"Where the hell were you two and why are you drenched"

Before Thomas could explain the events of today Zach pipped up and said

"Dad and I went kayaking and I accidentaly flipped the boat"

Thomas didn't register the rest of the conversation because he was too caught up with the fact that Zach called him dad but in ended with him walking back to the guest house probably to take a shower.

"In my defense we thought you were gonna come home from the grocery store around 7 so we went kayaking"

Gordon simply rolled his eyes and planted a soft kiss on Thomas's cheek and rested his hands on his chest. Thomas circled his arms around Gordon's waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Someone's oddly cuddly today"

Gordon just chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw

"Let me be cuddly, besides didn't Zach call you dad before?"

Thomas pulled him closer to his chest and burried his face in his shoulder, oddly not alot of water got on Gordon's shirt. But he didn't care because he has an armful of love of his life and an actual son that views him as a father too. 

This can't get any better


	4. La Belle et la Bête

The storm rumbled across the island of Hawaii lightning periodically lighting the night sky with fast bright lights. The thunder boomed in the background

Back in Robin's nest Thomas was deep in a nightmare. He dreamt of the time he was a POW in Afghanistan. He dreamt of the pain  
The torture.the betrayal.Nuzo's screams.Rick.TC.I couldn't help them. I couldn't save them.Icouldn'tIcouldn'tIcouldn't.

It came to an end when he felt someone shaking him awake. He bolted awake with a scream to see his fiance holding his right shoulder.

He was about to leave the bed so he could grab some ice to help with his heart that was going a mile a minute but a hand circled his waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm here"

Thomas smiled and put his hand on Gordon's. When they first started dating the thought of Gordon finding him in a panic attack or after a flashback ashamed him. So he held him at a distance at times so he would never see. But after awhile he would look to him for comfort but old habits die hard.

He put the back of his head near his lips signaling that he wanted a kiss. Seeing that he needs a little more love he planted a kiss on the back of Thomas's head.

After awhile of spooning they heard a knock on the door and small whimpers. Gordon got off the bed and headed towards the door. What greeted him next was a crying Zach holding his stuffed seal that Thomas won him in a fair.

"What's wrong kiddo" he picked up his crying son and held him to his chest

"It-It's the storm" he chocked out between sobbs "I-It's scary" he sniffled

Thomas quickly got off the bed.and approached his fiance and semi-son. He stood beside him and cupped his face, wipping his tears away.

"Hey buddy how bout you sleep here for abit and I'll get you some hot cocoa ok"

"Ok"

He quickly went down and put the saucepan on the stove. He grabbed milk and the hot cocoa packed and put it in the sauce pan. While waiting for it to get hot he grabbed the marshmallows from the fridge and set it down on the counter.

He then went up just to take a peek at Zach and Gordon. He slowly opened the door to see Gordon half laying half sitting with Zach on his chest.

"So you had a nightmare?"

"Yeah"

"Then why did you say it was the storm"

"It was also the storm"

"So if I'm not wrong,you had a dream about a tall man without a face chasing you through the forest and when you woke up you got scared by the thunder,did I get it all"

"Mhm"

"Oh Zach" he held him closer to his chest and kissed him on the forehead.

It was rare to see Gordon this soft so he relished the moments where he can see him be oddly maternal to both his boys. He loved watching him play ball with Dennis and Zach but when they need alittle comfort he won't be afraid to put them on his lap and hug them tight. But in private since he doesn't let anyone see the softer Gordon. So he felt privaleged to see him like this.

He went back downstairs to see the hot cocoa already boiling so he quickly turned the heat off and puts a small ice cube into the saucepot to cool it down. He grabbed the mug from the mug holder. And poured the cocoa into the mug. Grabbing the marshmallows he topped the cocoa and went upstairs being careful not to spill any.

He oppened the door to see Zach still on Gordon's chest but now he's stroking his hair. His heart went gooey at how domestic this scene was.

"Here's your hot cocoa buddy, be careful it's hot"

He carefuly took the mug from Thomas and took a gentle sip from it. His eyes lit up and his mood got significantly better from the hot drink. He got on the bed next to Zach sandwhiching him between Gordon. He put his arm around the 6 year old's back and slowly rubbed it up and down.

After he finished his cocoa he handed the mug to Thomas and he set it down on the counter. They all got under the covers then Thomas asked.

"Why'd you come here bud?"

Zach looked away embarassed, seeing that Thomas rubbed his shoulder and pulled an endearing expression.

"It's ok bud everyone gets bad dreams even adults"

"How'd you know it was bad dreams?"

"You rarely ask to sleep in our bed and thunderstorms usually never scare you"

"You're right"

"Now, you wanna tell me about it?"

"No"

"Ok"

"I actually had a bad dream before you came here actually" Thomas admitted

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Zach grabbed Thomas's arm and held it close to his chest hugging it

"Dad also needs love"

Gordon smiled and lovingly put an arm around Thomas

"Yes he does" and pulls him close

After all of that they got settled in bed and the room lay quiet for a few minutes. They were all about to drift off into sleep until Zach pipped up.

"Dad can I have a song?"

Gordon chuckled at his son's request and humored his request by saying.

"Where are your manners Zach are they hiding under your armpit?" He lifted his arm and tickled his armpit earning a laughing fit from his son.

"Stop momma that tickles!" He continued laughing as he barraged his armpits. After awhile the attacks ceased and Zach calmed down. Gordon asked

"Now do you know what to say to dad?"

"Please" he pulled out his puppy eyes and Thomas gave in

"Ok ok put those guns away and I'll sing"

Zach returned to his normal face and Thomas layed on his elbows so he could have a better view point of his bedmates and cleared his throat he thought about what to sing and remembered a song his mother sang to him when he was little.

_A long time ago, in a story so old_  
_There was a beauty and and a beast, or so I’ve been told_  
_They were these two strangers, two lonely souls_  
_But it’s not what you think, no, here’s how it goes:_  
_Lets start with the Beast, he was ugly and scary_  
_Pathetic and poor, and horribly hairy_  
_The outside was rough, but once he smiled_  
_You could see that he had a heart of gold inside_  
_The Beast loved a Beauty, this pretty little thing_  
_She was the fairest of them all, and she could dance and sing_

Zach listened to the melody and felt himself being drawn to the song. Zach didn't notice when Thomas started carding his hands through his hair and didn't mind too enraptured by the song.

_But unlike the beast whose love shined the best_  
_She loved herself, never cared for the rest_

Gordon was slightly taken aback by the next set of lyrics but he didn't complain. He enjoyed hearing him sing and melted into his voice. He hasn't heard this song before but it was a welcome surprise when he heard the next stanza.

_La Belle et la bête_  
_Quelle tragédie_  
_Elle est comme le jour_  
_Il est comme la nuit_  
_Il est amoureux_  
_Elle ne se soucie pas_  
_Vont-ils mourir tout seule?_  
_On verra_

He remembered being back in Virginia. He remembered being held in his mother's arms as she swayed around after he got a nightmare. She remembered her voice, it was soft and sweet like a mix of honey and and feathers. He missed her at times but singing her song always made him feel close to her.

_One day the beast found the Beauty ”Perfection”_  
_Sitting by the lake (making love to her reflection)_  
_The Beast then decided that it was the time_  
_To tell the pretty Beauty of his feelings inside_  
_He stepped out from the shades with a flower in hand_  
_Said bravely: ”My lady, the fairest in this land,_  
_I might not be a prince, but my heart beats for you!”_  
_Oh the Beauty just laughed, so cold, so cruel_  
_”You smelly old fat hairy pig”, she said_  
_”You thought I could love you? I’d rather be dead!”_  
_Still laughing she turned and danced to her home_  
_Leaving the Beast, heart-broken, alone_

Zach' eyes slowly drifted down as he grew tired and peaceful. Gordon's eyes too fell but he was still abit shocked by the morbid turn the song went to but didn't really care because he knew Zach wasn't really listening to the lyrics. Gordon wanted to ask what the french meant but he was too tired to ask.

_La Belle et la bête_  
_Quelle tragédie_  
_Elle est comme le jour_  
_Il est comme la nuit_  
_Il est amoureux_  
_Elle ne se soucie pas_  
_Qui sera content après tout_

Zach was fighting to stay awake, wanting to hear the song end but the slow strokes to his head was making it very difficult. So he finally succumbed to his sleepiness and closed his eyes drifting away at the french lyrics.

_While the Beauty lives all by herself still today_  
_The Beast learned his lesson and changed his ways_  
_He found that true beauty cannot be seen_  
_And that **things are most likely not what they seem**_

When Thomas ended the song he saw that both Gordon and Zach have fallen asleep. So he pressed a soft kiss to both Gordon and Zach's head and succumbed to his own sleepiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link if you wanna listen to the song  
> https://youtu.be/kte-O1kAAtE


	5. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't related to the story

This is for all the Magnum PI fans and authors

There is this person with the user name Yupthatgusthappened (that's their name currently) and they have been harrasing someone in the fandom. They keep making new accounts and I need everyone who sees this to report their current account and if they make a new account please tell us in the comments so we can report them until they apologize.

-Lyn/the author of NQWIS


	6. Emotions

It was still dark since the blinds were closed but it was already bright outside since it was 5 am. But a certain detective awoke feeling queezy and immediately rushed to the bathroom to throw up waking his fiance and child in the prosess. 

Thomas shot up and assumed a defensive position as he heard a door being thrown open. Seeing that it was only his husband he settled back down on the bed to hear a groan from behind him. Zach rubbed at his eyes, awoken by the sounds and groggily asked

"What happened"

Thomas rose again and saw his fiance pucking his guts out into the toilet. He quickly strode over and held the back of his head as he continued spewing bile into the toilet. After he was done he slumped back into Thomas's awaiting arms.

"What's wrong cariño"

"I think I just ate something bad, the hummus was probably already bad"

"You think you got the energy to issue a lawsuit againts walmart?"

"No"

"Ok" he ended his sentence with a kiss to Gordon's sweaty hair

Zach walked in to see what was going on and saw the puke in the toilet. He walked over, flushed it and sat got between Gordon's legs to lay down on his torso

"Are you ok momma"

He put his son's worries to rest as he slowly started rubbing his head.

"I'm ok I'll just take some pepto-bismol and it'll be alright"

"Ok"

They stayed on the bathroom floor abit longer just resting not wanting to get up from their little hug pile. But Thomas pipped up worried

"But you didn't eat the hummus remember"

Gordon, who in the small silence closed his eyes, hummed a question

"I remember that after we went home you immediately put the hummus in thr fridge"

"I think I did"

"Let's go downstairs and check then"

That was the quen for Zach to get up followed by Gordon and Thomas and they all made their way out of the bathroom to grab their belongings such as phones and a stuffed seal and trudged down to the kitchen. When they arrived Zach took a seat and Thomas pulled open the fridge door with a florish to find an unopened tub of hummus. He pursed his lips and faced his fiance he grabbed it and showed it to Gordon.

"I think we should go to the doctor's just to be on the safe side"

"Thomas I am fine it's probably just nothing"

"Barfing for no reason isn't nothing Gordie"

Before they could continue their bickering Zach pipped up and asked

"So what's for breakfast?"

They completely forgot about the little boy who was sitting on the stool. Thomas opened the fridge again and pulled out some pancake batter.

"Do pancakes sound good"

Zach quickly nodded and Thomas grabbed a pan to start frying the pancakes. As he was doing that Gordon opened the tin of coffee and recoiled at the scent. It left him nauseated and immediately closed the tin. 

Seeing Gordon recoil at the scent of coffee he stated again

"You really need to see a doctor, you look like you just stuck your nose into a dumpster"

"Goddamit I'm fine!" He slammed the counter with both his fists, silencing his fiance. RealizUWing what he did he stammered out an apology

"I'm sorry I did that, I was so angry at you a-and then I-"

Tears were starting to form and fall onto his face as he explained himself. Seeing him fall into anger and breakdown that fast worried him even more and he pulled him into his arms. Sobbs wracked his body as he repeated little I'm sorry's over and over. Zach quietly made his way out of the kitchen and towards the main house without anyone noticing.

Thomas was squeezed him and kissed his tears away replying to his sorries with small it's fine's. They stayed like that a little longer as Gordon's tears died down and calmed down. He took a deep breath and pulled away Thomas mirroring the action.

"You're right I think I do need to get this checked out"

"But sadly that will have to wait"

A voice pulled them out of the moment to see Higgins awkwardly standing near Zach who simply just wanted pancakes. She cleared her throat and said

"We have a case, and before you say that you'll put it off for later the client is already 90 years old"

Thomas wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to take his fiance to the hospital so he could be there to hold him while he prosesses his ailment. But on the other hand he wanted to bring justice or closure to someone on the brink of death. He contemplated his options until

"I could take him to the hospital"

They all turned their heads to the source of the sound. Turns out it was just Higgin's boyfriend Damon.

"When did you get here?"

"Oh me and liet had a date yesterday"

"Oooh those types of dates"

After a few moments of deliberation they decided that Thomas and Higgins would go investigate the old lady's case and Damon, Gordon, and Zach would go to the hospital. 

But before all of that they had a break fast of cinnamon swirl pancakes. (Which also strengthened Thomas's worry since Gordon went nauseaus at the smell and just had crackers to fuel him for the day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do 2 chapters with Thomas and Gordon's seperate POV's. I forgot to mention that Damon's an Aussie


	7. New case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will stress again. Thias cahpter is in 2 parts

After breakfast, the gang split up into pairs. Thomas and Higgins were going to investigate, and Damon and Gordon were going to the hospital.

“So, who’s our client today?” Thomas asked on their drive to the client’s house.

“Ninety-year-old Cindy Hallen. She couldn’t find her dog for the past three days, so she   
called us for help,” Juliet answered, holding up her case file.

“Haha, maybe on the way we’re gonna end up discovering a dead federal agent,” he made light of the statement despite the grave implications.

“Just like last time,” she rolled her eyes.

Even now, she couldn’t believe the shenanigans Thomas kept dragging her into.

“C’mon, admit it. You have fun on our cases.”

Thomas teasingly leaned closer to Higgins to punctuate that statement. But Higgins   
decided a good flick to the nose would shut him up. To her credit, it worked—for five  
seconds.

“That hurt,” Thomas said dramatically.

He frowned and pretended to pout while driving to get some pity from Higgins. But, boy,was he wrong.

“Good. Now sulk”

And They stayed silent for the rest for the rest of the car ride. She smiled at the fact that   
she could easily shut her partner up with a simple nose flick and a one-liner.  
***  
After hearing their client’s story, they decided to check the local dog pound. The client   
hadn’t looked there but immediately thought that someone had kidnapped her dog. Of   
course, knowing their track record, the animal might not be there. 

But they thought it couldn't hurt to make sure.  
On the way there Higgins asked, 

“What exactly happened between you and Gordon this morning?”

Thomas sighed. “I’m not—I don’t know. He just woke up and vomited out of the blue. So I got worried and asked him to get a check-up, which he refused. So we went downstairs for breakfast, and he looked like he just smelled the most disgusting thing in the world when he opened the coffee can. I suggested a check-up again, he got angry, and then he just started crying. I don’t even know why he did that.”

Higgins mulled over his statement and wondered what went wrong.

“Did you two have a fight recently?”

“No.”

“Any disagreements?”

“No.”

“Anything that might say that Gordon was hiding something?”

“No, not at all!”

“Well, then I'm perplexed. I’m not even sure how to react.”

They spent the rest of their ride to the pound in silence.

***

At the pound, they met with the keeper, who agreed to let them look for their client’s dog. 

After a thorough search, they managed to find him in one of the cages and went to return him to Mrs. Hallen. Since it was only a few hours of work, they got paid with her leftover   
casserole—which was delicious.


	8. Doctor's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last chapter

After breakfast, the gang split up into pairs. Thomas and Higgins were going to investigate,and Damon and Gordon were going to the hospital.

Gordon got into the passengers seat and waited while Damon got his keys from the  
main house. When he came back, he revved up the engine and drove off to the hospital.  
On the way, Damon asked, 

“So, what exactly happened before? Thomas was real worried.”

Gordon sighed “I don’t know. I puked when I woke up, had an outburst for no reason, and  
broke down.”

Damon was even more confused. “What do you mean by ‘outburst for no reason’? There must be something you’re upset about. I mean, c’mon, you were sobbing, mate. Here’s something me mum used to say, ‘tears are words the heart can’t express.’”

Gordon took those words to heart and asked himself, ‘Why did I do that? What’s making  
me so worked up?’  
He pondered his predicament and just kept asking himself, ‘What happened? Why did I  
scream? Why did I break down sobbing? Why–'

“We’re here.”

Gordon snapped out of his trance and looked at Damon, then out the car window.

‘Oh, yeah. Hospital,’ he thought, got out of the car and walked into the reception hall.  
Damon told him to take a seat as he filled the application for a check-up. Gordon wanted to argue that he was a grown man who could fill out his own forms. But he felt a bit fatigued, and he his feet were starting to hurt, so he let Damon handle it.

After a few minutes of filling out a form and an hour of waiting, they were told to go into the doctor's office where they were greeted by a familiar face. Well, familiar for Gordon at least.

“Ah, nice to see you again, Mr. Katsumoto. How is Zach?” 

“Hello, Dr. Shapiro. Zach is fine. He’s a little small for his age but he’s healthy.”

“That’s good to hear. No strange illnesses or anomalies?”

“No, just the flu here and there.”

“That’s great–”

Damon tried to get their attention by clearing his throat. When both their heads turned  
towards him, he said, 

“Just to clarify: He threw up this morning and then he cried. A lot.” 

He made sure to emphasize the ‘a lot’ part.  
Dr. Shapiro furrowed her eyebrows and said, 

“I don’t know what to do about the crying part but I can try to fix the unprompted vomiting.”

Then she turned to speak to Damon.

“Okay, Mr. –”

“Barret.”

“Ok Mr. Barret, your friend is going to be fine. I need you to sit here while I run some tests  
in the next room.”

After saying that, she ushered Gordon into the next room and shut the door.

A few minutes later, his curiosity got the best of Damon, and he pressed an ear against the  
door.

“–how is this even possible?”

“I don’t know. No man has ever gone through what’s happening to you right now.”

“Again?”

“It’s still early but the test says you are.”

“Maybe it’s a false positive?”

“Maybe it is. That’s why we’re going to do an ultrasound.”

‘An ultrasound?’ Damon thought. ‘Why would they need an ultrasound?’

“Okay, then,”  
he heard Gordon reply, followed by Dr. Shapiro’s, 

“Then sit down here, please"

Damon stepped away from the door, sat down in his chair again, and waited for them to finish their tests

Ten minutes later, Gordon and the doctor came out. Gordon had a somber look on his  
face.

“Thank you, doctor,” Damon said. “So, what’s wrong with him?”

Dr. Shapiro sighed."The patient wishes to keep this between us.”

“Oh, all right. Thanks again. But he’s not dying today, right?”

“No. He’s in the clear.”

“All right, c’mon now, Gordon. Off to Robin’s Nest.”

Despite his upbeat tone, Damon was still pondering why Gordon had needed an  
ultrasound. And what was he hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Janey_P for being the proof reader for these 2 chapters


	9. Another disclaimer

Look from this chaoer forwrds there will be some hints to unsavory rhings and themese that may have origibated from wattpad. And I will be introducing some new characters but  
the way I'm gonna put them in will be immature for most but chill for others. 

(I talked about the further plot with afew people and they were p ok with it)

So be warned


	10. Uncle Comes To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am alive I just haven't posted for a hot sec

"Uncle Yoshi!"

Zach excitedly exclaimed after hearing the telltale signs of tires screeching to a halt. He ran outside to be greeted with the sight of his uncle with outstretched arms. He leaped forward and got lifted into a big hug.

"How've you been kid?"

"I've been great, uncle."

Tanaka shifted his hands so the boy had a more comfortable place to sit and asked.

"So where's Thomas?"

"Dad's in the kitchen making cookies."

"So he's dad now?"

"Yep."

Before they could take a step forward, they saw Thomas walking outside wearing an apron covered in bits of flour and chocolate and holding Zach's backpack.

"Tanaka, you're here already." 

Thomas made his way to them, and as he put Zach down, he gave him one of those weird man hugs and pulled away. Thomas then bent down to Zach's height and asked, 

"So are you ready for your day out   
with uncle?"

Enthusiastically throwing his hands into the air, Zach let out a loud, 

"Yeah!"

  
"Okay, kiddo." Ruffling his hair, Thomas got up and asked Tanaka what they would be   
doing.

"We're going to the Pearl Harbour National Memorial. It's good for kids his age to see   
some history."

"Oh, that's nice! And how long will you two be gone?"

"Probably 3 hours. The tour's 2 hours and we're also gonna get lunch."

"Okay. Then also remember he's allergic to mosquito stings, so he has to reapply   
mosquito cream every 2 hours. Gordon put the cream in the front pocket. And he's a curious kid, so he'll wander off a lot and—"

"I know, I know, Mr. New parent. I've known this kid since he was born, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

After giving an awkward laugh, he squatted down to Zach's height again and said,  
  
"Be good to your uncle, okay?"

"Ongay"

They both got into his car and Tanaka drove off.   
***

On the way, they began to talk about random things, like school and work, until Zach   
spilled the contents of what had happened last week.

"Your mom did _**what**_? _ **"**_

"Yeah, it was so weird. Dad just asked him to go to the doctor, then momma started to cry. But I didn't see what happened next because I went to the other house to get Higgins."

"I see. What happened then?"

"Then we walked back in, and now momma wanted to go. But dad had a job, so he went   
with Higgins to do it, and Damon went with momma to the hospital, and I stayed with   
Kumu until they got back. But something else happened that was weird."

"What was it?"

"He didn't want pancakes. Momma never says no to pancakes or coffee either."

"He didn't want coffee and pancakes?"

"Yeah. And when he smelled it, he looked barfy."

"Like he was gonna puke?"

"Yeah. And those were dad's best batch of pancakes."

"I see."

Tanaka debated calling Gordon right now for answers, but he decided to save it for a face-to-face conversation. They shifted the topic to which Marvel character's the best and it lead to a semi heated debate, which lead to Iron Man at the top (a compromise), until they reached the memorial.

They opened their respective car doors and hopped off. Zach ran to the memorial's entrance with Tanaka trailing behind, shouting at him to 'wait for him'. But they were able to get in and get into a tour group with an old couple, 3 goth teenagers, and what looked like a writer.

The tour guide—a bald African American man in his 30s, wearing a bowtie, sweater vest, and a pair of brown khakis—came in, introduced himself, and started passing out tour passes.  
"Hi, I'm Vernon and today I'll be your tour guide. We'll begin our tour by viewing a small wax replica of a few key battles in World War II. If you would follow me into the main museum"

And they were off

They started with the wax replicas and made their way to the rest of the museum.   
Zach occasionally asked some questions and almost wandered off a few times, before Tanaka could gently grab him by the shoulder and yank him back into the group. And of course, being 6, he asked things that were obvious and stated things that were   
somehow so genius, yet so obvious that it even baffled Tanaka on how to answer. 

'Why didn't they just press down harder on the bullet wound?'

'How come they don't just whisper on the walkie talkies?'

'If they couldn't pay for weapons, why didn't they just print more money?'  
***

After the 2-hour tour, they stopped back at the front to give back the tour passes and   
return to the car.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah, I liked the part about the planes. Especially the B-2 ones."

"Really? I thought the battle of Saipan was pretty interesting."

"It was, but I think the spy planes were better."

"You like planes?"

"Yeah! They get to be in the sky a lot and I bet it's nice in the sky. It's bright and quiet."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I wanna be a pilot when I grow up. I bet it's fun."

"It takes a lot of numbers though. You think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'll learn!"

"That's good! You're eager to learn what it takes."

As they reached the car and got in, Tanaka asked,   
"So where are we gonna eat, champ?"

"How about we go to the usual?"

"Helena's it is, then!"  
***

During their trip to Helena's, they continued to talk about obscure things and even strayed to why male horse fishes are the ones that give birth. 

At the restaurant, Zach ordered spam musibi, while Tanaka got chicken long rice.   
As they waited for their food, they started to recollect past days 'out with uncle' and joked about the egg milk incident.

"Y'know kid, I can't even believe you're already this big. It feels like just yesterday that you were still swaddled in that blanket that you always stayed in unless your mother and I wanted to hear you shout for an hour."

"Uncle, that's embarrassing!"

"How is it embarrassing, sport? You were still in diapers," Tanaka laughed at the memory.

"It's still embarrassing!"

He wanted to offer a rebuttal to Zach's statement, but his phone starting to ring stopped him from doing that.  
"Who is it?" Zach asked.

"It's your mom."Tanaka whispered

He accepted the call, put it on speaker mode, and heard Gordon's voice greeting them.

"Hey guys! How's your little outing going?"

"It's going good, papa!" 

"Oh, that's good. He's not giving you a lot of trouble though, right, Yoshi?"

Zach giggled at the fact that Tanaka had the same name as a character from Mario, but it wasn't heard.

"No. He's been a good boy. Right, Zach?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's nice—"

"Anyways, Gordon. Can we talk privately?"

"Yeah, sure" 

"Kid I gotta go to the bathroom for afew minutes, stay put and don't talk to strangers ok" 

"Ongay"

Tanaka quickly shifted off speaker mode and walked off into the bathroom, leaving Zach alone. While he was gone, the food came and Zach stole a piece of chicken from Tanaka's plate. 

When he got back, he noticed disturbance in the rice but let Zach have that little victory. They ate their food in silence, and payed after they finished, Tanaka payed and they made   
their way back to Robin's Nest.  
***  
They went back to see Thomas cleaning the Ferrari with Gordon behind him watching him work. Zach and Tanaka exited the car, and Zach immediately ran to Thomas to give him a big hug.

"Hey bud, you had fun?"

"Yeah. The memorial was so big!"

"Awww, that sounds nice. I gotta finish washing the car first and after that I   
wanna hear all about it, okay?"

"Ongay"

Zach took a seat near the tree so he could wait for his dad to finish washing, while Tanaka followed Gordon into the house.  
***********************************************  
"So I'm guessing you know," Gordon said.

"I'm not sure yet. But tell me what happened last week and don't leave any details out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might screw around and make Janey_P my co creator bcuz she's both my proof reader and editor


End file.
